


and just like that, he's gone

by thefangirlchronicles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Other, Temporary Character Death, minor negative self talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlchronicles/pseuds/thefangirlchronicles
Summary: Eddie reflects as he falls into the water.





	and just like that, he's gone

_Goodbye, Eddie._

“Venom, _no_ -“

A sea of black exploded across Eddie’s vision, tethers of ink thinly connecting it to Eddie. For a moment, the heat was lessened, and their plunging descent was slowed as Venom’s projection, or, Eddie thought agonizingly, Venom himself, caught the wind.

Suddenly, the black spanning his entire view was eaten through by flame, and with it, it felt, Eddie’s heart.

Heat tore at him, no longer held back by his symbiote, and he could feel blisters rise to his skin but it was nothing to the pain the separation had caused-

He slammed into the water, hard, and all of his air was knocked out of him. Briefly, he remained on the surface, and then he sank like a stone. With all his air gone he sank alarmingly fast, but Eddie simply watched, feeling like a detached viewer of his own body. Venom’s absence felt like a hole, like part of him had been rended out cruelly, and an automatic rush of despair had poured in in its wake. It made his body feel heavy, from his limbs to his heart, and for a second, he numbly considered letting himself sink. Just drifting further down until it was too late to try for life anyway, acute pain eating into him as the oxygen left until finally, blessed unconsciousness. A deep sleep that he wouldn’t wake from, but at least wouldn’t know what he had lost. 

A sudden pang reminded him that he wasn’t dead yet, whether he wanted to be or not. Eddie floundered for a second, then pulled himself to the surface quickly, his innate will to live overpowering the crushing loss. As he gasped for air, a salty taste alerted him to his tears, masked under the water, but curiously his feelings of loneliness and overwhelming sadness were fading. Feeling wretched, he wondered if he was so fucked up that even his ability to mourn was shot, and his body stilled once more, water beginning to lap dangerously close to his airways. However, his body started up again; as he swam slowly to the shore, he wrote it off as his will to survive resurfacing, but unconsciously, his body sang out in relief as a familiar twinge resettled itself and began to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the scene where Venom saved Eddie, and for some reason this popped into my head right as it happened. Plus they're just a fun pair to write :) Also the title is (probably mis)quoted from The Usual Suspects.


End file.
